biomesoplentyfandomcom-20200213-history
Biomes O Plenty 1.13.2
The first version for Biomes O Plenty for 1.13.2 was released on May 25th, 2019. In this Version, a lot of things were changed, added and removed. "Before you ask us about the things that were removed going from 1.12 to 1.13, all of these removals are permanent, unless I somehow feel like re-adding something again in the future. Most things were removed either because I didn't like them anymore (Generally the case with the removed biomes), I felt they were out of the scope of the mod (Mainly the case with certain items/blocks/etc.), or they were just flat out redundant." '- Forstride' Latest File: Biomes O' Plenty 1.13.2-8.0.0.163 Blocks Removed Blocks * Short Grass, Medium Grass, Wheat Grass, Damp Grass, Koru * Bamboo, Bamboo Thatching, etc. * Ebony Logs, Planks, etc. * Eucalyptus Logs, Planks, etc. * Mangrove Logs, Planks, etc. * Pine Logs Planks, etc. * Sacred Oak Logs, Planks, etc. * Giant Flowers * Honeycombs * Hives * Honey Blocks * Origin, Loamy, Silty, Sandy, Flowering Grass Blocks * Overgrown Stone/Netherrack * Mycelial Netherrack * Spectral Moss * Hardened Ice * Hot Spring, Blood, Honey, Liquid Poison And Quicksand Fluids * Gem Ores * Biome Essence Ore * Celestial Crystals * Poison Ivy * Berry Bushes * Leaf Piles, Dead Leaf Piles, Clover Patches * Desert Sprouts * Roots * Sea Oats * Sprouts * Shrubs, Thorns * Devilweed * Rafflesia, Deathbloom, Bromeliads, Swampflowers, Bluebells, White Anemone, Clover, Lily Of The Valley, Icy Iris, Miner's Delight * Tiny, Small, Medium, Flowered Lilypads * Flat Mushrooms, Blue Milk Cap, Portobellos And Shadow Shrooms * Ivy, Rivercane, Eyebulbs, Wild Rice * Kelp, Coral, Algae Added Blocks * Watergrass and Mangrove Roots * Trapdoors for BOP woods * Pressure Plates for BOP woods * Buttons for BOP woods * Stripped Logs for BOP woods * Bark for BOP woods Items Re-Added Items * Reeds Removed Items * Gems * Terrestrial Artifact * Biome Essence * Biome Finder * Celestial Crystals * Pears * Peaches * Persimmons * Berries * Wild Rice * Bowl Of Rice * Shroom Powder * Honeycomb * Filled Honeycomb * Jars * Terrariums * Flower Basket * Dyes Entities Re-Added Entities * Boats Removed Entities * Wasps Biomes Re-Added Biomes * Chapparal * Pasture * Boreal Forest * Prairie * Shield * Flower Meadow * Tundra * Brushland * Dead Forest * Grove * Cold Desert * Silkglade * Bayou * Mangrove Added Biomes/Subbiomes * Volcano Island * Dry Plains * Pumpkin Patch (Seasonal Forest) * Bog Biome Based On Cranberry Bog * Lush Grassland * Floodplain * Scrubland Renamed/Removed/Changed Biomes * Bog Mire (Removed) * Bog Mire (Renamed To Dead Swamp) * Orchard (Changed To Be a Sub Biome of the vanilla plains) * Dead Swamp (Renamed To Mire) * Highland Moor (Renamed To Moor) * Bamboo Forest (Removed) * Crag (Removed) * Dead Swamp (Removed) * Eucalyptus Forest (Removed) * Fen (Removed) * Mountain (Removed) * Lush Desert (Removed) * Land of Lakes (Removed) * Sacred Springs (Removed) * Glacier (Removed) * Flower Island (Removed) * Coral Reef (Removed) * Kelp Forest (Removed) * Xeric Shrubland (Changed To Be a Subbiome of Brushland) Category:Removed Biomes Category:Removed